La mariposa que emprendió vuelo
by Ran Kuroshiro
Summary: Fue un encuentro inesperado, sin precedentes, pero necesario, Tony necesitaba compañía e Inga se la ofrecía.


**Disclaimer: Ni Tony Stark, ni la Civil War ni Marvel me pertenecen, son propiedad del ratón, o sea Disney y Un-Go de J-ta Yamada.**

* * *

Creer que por una vez en su vida las cosas saldrían como quería, que por una vez podría hacer algo bien, que por una jodida vez tendría la oportunidad de redimirse... había sido ridículo, una completa idiotez para un completo idiota.

¿La vida no le había enseñado ya que sus esfuerzos no valían más que para hacer sufrir a los demás? ¿A sí mismo?

Esta ya había jugado con él el mismo número de veces que había perdido, nunca sería capaz de salir ganador en la contienda, era un hecho, uno que había decidido ignorar.

La Civil War, los tratados y su inminente soledad eran prueba de ello.

La comodidad, esa sensación reconfortante de por fin pertenecer, de calidez y orgullo, lo habían hecho bajar la guardia, lo habían hecho pensar que tenía un hogar, que su anhelante corazón descansara de su eterna y dolorosa prisión, para que este volviera a la vida, o tal vez latiera de verdad por primera ocasión, era difícil saber.

De cualquier manera, había encendido en él un sentimiento peligroso, uno que consume lentamente, que devora desde las entrañas hasta acabar con todo lo que halle a su paso, uno que quiebra el alma: la esperanza.

Tan tentadora, llena de falsa alegría y viejos recuerdos, efímera en el más puro sentido de la palabra, y por eso, igual de letal; una enfermedad mortífera que destrozaba hasta al más fuerte, y que con alguien débil como él, bueno, se convertía en una carnicería.

Sin embargo, ya estaba tan arraigada en su cuerpo, que se había fundido con su esencia, lo había vuelto un paciente en etapa terminal.

Era consciente de eso, conocía a la perfección cada uno de los síntomas, en especial aquel que lo dañaba más, encajándose como daga a hoy día, incluso aunque en su momento no fue mayor a una astilla. El aferrarse al pasado, que su vida fuera una constante repetición de eventos, de la búsqueda de lo que lo hizo lo más parecido a feliz sin resultados, ese era el peor de todos.

La traición que sentía no dolía, al menos no por parte de sus ex compañeros de equipo, de armas; sino por saber que era su culpa y que a pesar de ello, no tenía mejor opción que sonreír ante las cámaras, ante esos perros rastreros que ansiaban verlo caer, sin saber que ya estaba más allá del abismo.

El chico, Peter, ayudaba mucho a calmar su sombrío ambiente, de tal manera que se permitía ser sincero; pero esto únicamente hasta cierto punto, pues el joven lo admiraba, y sin importar cuanto deseara negarlo, ya le había agarrado cariño, demasiado rápido en realidad; por ende, no deseaba preocuparlo innecesariamente, Peter se mantenía limpio, intocable por los golpes que el universo confabulaba para darle, no lo mancharía con sus pecados.

Considerando que Visión se encontraba casi siempre abstraído en su mundo desde que Wanda había escogido bando, y no era el suyo; aunado al hecho de que el simplemente ver a su mejor amigo, Rhodey, quien nunca si quiera imaginó abandonarlo, a la cara, era un recordatorio de las graves consecuencias de su error, significaban que estaba solo, sin una persona disponible para derribar sus barreras y salvarlo de la locura, nadie contaba con el derecho de juzgarlo, de la misma forma que él no contaba con la idea de renunciar.

Y es que la razón por la que no retrocedía ni obtenía la cura que lo libraría, era que Tony representaba la sensibilidad en un ser, de manera innegable; como todos, necesitaba compañía, una mano, por muy hostil que esta fuera, que lo sostuviera.

Así que, cuando ese extraño chiquillo, con una vestimenta equiparable a la de un panda con tintes de lila, hizo acto de presencia sin darle la oportunidad a Friday de percatarse de su llegada, y le ofreció ver la verdad en su corazón, de llevarse su mártir y regalarle su tiempo, la oferta fue demasiado para rechazar.

Sabe que las cosas no habrían sido diferentes, incluso si antes de aceptar hubiera tenido el conocimiento de que Inga era un demonio, y en cierta medida no se avergüenza de eso, la desesperación es también una enfermedad, e Inga lo ayudó con ambas.

* * *

¡Estúpido equipo! ¡Estúpidos tratados! ¡Estúpido Rogers!- Tony gritaba ya borracho mientras destrozaba la habitación caminando descalzo, ignorando los vidrios rotos de botellas de alcohol que se le encajaban en la piel- Estú...pido Rogers- apenas un susurro antes de caer al piso.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tanto resentimiento?

Tony volteó rápidamente al escuchar una voz de la que no fue advertido. Detrás de él yacía un joven, de estatura baja y cuerpo estilizado; su cabello era de un suave color lavanda y vestía de manera relativamente extravagante, sobresaliendo unos guantes y capucha que claramente hacían alusión a un panda.

-¿Quién eres tú?- su estado no era inconveniente para usar su armadura de ser requerido.

-Es grosero contestar a una pregunta con otra, ¿sabes?

-Igual que sacar temas personales sin dar antes un nombre- Tony no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar la calma del niño

—Supongo que tienes razón, Shintaro me regañaría si se enterara—dijo el chico pensativo—En ese caso, me llamo Inga.

Por una razón que no supo identificar, Tony decidió continuar con la corriente.

—Anthony, pero prefiero Tony- buscó en la cara del otro algún signo de reconocimiento, nada.

— Por tu nombre, ¿he de entender que no estamos en Japón?

— ¿Por qué lo haríamos? - Tony frunció el ceño

Pasaron los segundos convertidos en minutos, y al no recibir una respuesta pronta, Tony dedujo que el chico no iba a contestar, así que decidió imitar las acciones del recién llegado y analizar lo que tenía enfrente.

Inga, como había indicado que era su nombre, se dedicaba a observar aquello que lo rodeaba, con lo que daba la impresión de ser una cara apacible; no obstante, en sus ojos, que cargaban con un tinte algo terrorífico pero que ciertamente incitaban a la travesura, se encontraban llenos de curiosidad, y tal vez, si su vista no le fallaba, un ligero sentimiento de pánico.

— Bien, ¿dónde estamos?— Tony aún hoy en día jura que, en cuanto esas cuencas violáceas cayeron sobre su persona, ocurrió algo que hace mucho no pasaba, la adrenalina corrió por sus venas, y ese momento de preámbulo, esa sensación de inicio, se instaló en su pecho. A lo mejor no era la que esperaba, pero la aventura estaba ahí, completamente desconocida y ansiosa de ser descubierta.

Desde ese punto, una ambigua y bizarra relación había comenzado; la charla de esa primera noche se mantuvo hasta la madrugada, cuando el Sol despertaba de su sueño y salía a dar los buenos días.

Cuando el primer rayo alcanzó a vislumbrarse, Inga desapareció, quedando como el recuerdo de un sueño, una estela de las consecuencias de su soledad.

Creyéndose loco, Tony profirió, igual que siempre, mantener las apariencias y fingir que dicho encuentro jamás se había dado, o trató, porque para cuando la luna ya se postraba orgullosa sobre el manto nocturno, el suceso de la noche se repitió.

Poco a poco ambos llegaron a varias conclusiones, la primera, que Inga provenía de un mundo distinto, más exactos, otra dimensión (Tony no pudo sorprenderse de este hecho); la segunda, por motivos que no entendían, Inga aparecía sin señal previa, desconcertando a ambos, y por último, sólo lo hacía durante la noche, cuando sus compañeros de trabajo (un detective y una IA, similar a Friday en personalidad, pero del tipo de Jarvis) se hallaban desprevenidos.

Prometieron guardarlo en secreto, al menos hasta que descubrieran la verdad detrás de esto.

Y hablando sobre verdades, Tony conocía la naturaleza real y cambiante de Inga, un demonio capaz de cambiar de forma (tanto masculina como femenina) que se alimentaba de las almas de los mortales, y que en una ocasión de hace años, había hecho un contrato con un ser humano: si Inga no asesinaba a otros, él le alimentaría con la verdad de las personas de los casos que resolviera. Esto implicaba indagar en la víctima de Inga y que esta externara su más escondido ser. Sabiendo esto, era obvio que le llegaría el momento, y pasó, después de unos meses de haber comenzado con ese extraño ritual de acompañarse en las frías madrugadas, a hurtadillas del resto del mundo.

El demonio (para este punto, usar un sustantivo que especificara su sexo era más un eufemismo que otra cosa) había indagado por la verdad, su secreto más profundo, uno que ni él conocía; la pregunta había sido hecha, el terror de exponerse, de dejar su carcasa, sólo podía ser descrito como devastador.

Fue ya no existir, renunciar a lo que era, abandonar y quedar vulnerable ante el más suave viento, un soplido sería suficiente para borrar a cualquiera en ese estado; no tener escapatoria, encerrado en su propio ser, en una jaula que el mismo creó, en una esquina, con resignación, observando como el depredador le salta encima, sin mover un músculo, porque, sin tener una idea, este siempre le ha estado esperando, a que caiga en sus redes para alimentarse de él, de su falsedad.

Sin embargo, cuando acaba, el vacío que se queda no es abrumador, ni intenso, y después del impacto, la tranquilidad, una que corresponde a la nada, le llena.

Inga lo liberó, en las sombras, escuchó cada noche sus ataques de ansiedad, lo despertó de sus pesadillas mientras sonreía pícaramente, con un dejo de preocupación en sus ojos.

Le brindó hiperactividad y juegos, la alegría de un niño y la vivacidad de una mujer adulta; estuviera en la forma que estuviera, la distracción lo distaba del hoyo sin salida que era su mente.

Era una relación simbiótica, Inga únicamente pedía la verdad de otros, su alma, para saciar su hambre, junto con un hogar temporal por las noches hasta que descubriera como solucionar el problema sin su contratista original, el detective fracasado, en palabras del propio Inga.

Así que Tony, en compensación, le cedió justamente eso; su reputación le permitía asistir a eventos en horas indecorosas sin levantar sospechas, y dado que la gente que lo rodeaba dejaba a la hipocresía en vergüenza junto con los contactos con que él contaba, no era complicado que Inga consiguiera su alimento.

La simbiosis los curaba, sanaba viejas cicatrices, y es que, ¿qué mejor que un ser roto para salvar a otro igual? La simple presencia era reconfortante, como si sus heridas se antepusieran, llenando huecos.

 _Dime, ¿qué es lo que atormenta tu alma?_

No había necesidad de fingir, de convertirse en un actor digno del Oscar ni usar una máscara de arlequín.

 _La verdad es tan subjetiva como tu existencia, es por esto que me alimento de ella._

No había sentimiento alguno de culpabilidad, nada que incinerara sus prados y opacara a la luz de luna.

 _Pero si ciertamente es así, entonces no debes temer._

Sólo una tranquilidad desbordante, meramente efímera e inmarcesible, tan contraria como su relación, como lo que había iniciado todo.

 _... Porque eres un demonio, igual a mí._

Y Tony no lo dejaría ir, no aún, no ahora que su naturaleza era igual al soplar del viento, acompañada.

 _Siempre buscando por un trago de la luz._

 **Esto estaba escrito desde mucho antes del tráiler de Infinity War pero no lo había editado, de cualquier manera angst de Tony es como la droga de quienes lo aman (incluyéndome) así que no podía quedarme sin publicarlo, porque la idea me persigue.**

 **A lo mejor y nadie aquí ha visto UN-GO, considerando que no es tan popular y ya tiene sus añitos, si es así, déjenme decirles que es un buen anime y que, al igual que Tony es bebo, también lo es Inga.**

 **Como ya dije, Inga no tiene ni género ni sexo, alterna de forma según le conviene y se alimenta de la verdad de las personas a través de la pregunta correcta, ya que es la única otra manera de obtener el alma sin matar; para esto debe beber sangre de Shintaro (el detective y el humano con quien hizo el trato) para realizar la pregunta. No explico mucho porque sería spoiler y tengo la ilusión de que lo vean.**

 **Ah, se me olvida, la verdad sale en forma de mariposas (ya saben, porque en la Antigua Grecia representaban el alma) de color violeta.**

 **Esto no tiene nada de relevante pero shippeo a Inga por Shintaro, Rie ¿quién te conoce?**

 **La verdad, escribí esto en la madrugada y ahora lo edito en la madrugada así que me disculpo por mis fumadas, esto debía ser más serio.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que leyeron hasta aquí o en general que simplemente le dieron una oportunidad.**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
